Wielorakie osobowości Mike'a
thumb|right|250px|Mike i jego pierwsze cztery osobowości. Od lewej do prawej; Vito, Chester, Mike, Manitoba Smith i Svetlana. Mike przyznaje że cierpi na Osobowość Wieloraką w Lód, lód dziecino przez co często zmienia się w jedną ze swoich alternatywnych osobowości, już od Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Mike jest świadomy swoich alternatywnych osobowości, ale nie potrafi nad nimi zapanować. Gdy inna osobowość przejmuje kontrole nad ciałem Mike'a, ten nie pamięta niczego, co się działo w czasie, w którym jego osobowość była aktywna. W podświadomości Mike'a, osobowości są w stanie wyczuć swoje wyzwalacze, ale nie są w stanie widzieć świata wewnętrznego. Wyjątkiem jest Mal który często kończy zdania za Mike'a a także potrafi się komunikować z innymi osobowościami wewnątrz podświadomości Mike'a gdy on sam kontroluje ciało Mike'a. Zawsze gdy Mike zmienia się w jedną ze swoich osobowości, bierze głęboki wdech i wytrzeszcza oczy. Niektóre wyzwalacze wydają się mieć pierwszeństwo, gdyż kilka wyzwalaczy jest użyte jednocześnie. Taki przypadek pojawił się w Schwytani straceńcy, gdy Mike musiał się zmierzyć z wyzwaniem sprawnościowym, zmienił się w Svetlane mimo że nie miał na sobie bluzki. Mike mówi wszystkim innym zawodnikom, że jego osobowości są częścią jego gry aktorskiej, bo nie chce by ktokolwiek dowiedział się prawdy. Relacje między Mike'em a jego osobowościami nie układają się najlepiej, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ingerują w jego życie. Choć z drugiej strony, Mike (z wyjątkiem Mala) nie gardzi nimi, choć ich wybryki wpędzają Mike'a w kłopoty. Mimo początkowej niechęci do swoich pierwszych czterech osobowości, w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, te przyznały że wolą Mike'a jako pierwotną osobowość od Mala, który jest najbardziej groźny i złośliwy z nich wszystkich. W Zrujnowany finał, Mike, Chester, Svetlana, Vito i Manitoba Smith znaleźli przycisk resetu w głowie Mike'a. Przycisk ten może wyleczyć Mike'a z jego choroby, ale to oznaczało pozbycie się wszystkich swoich osobowości. Osobowości Mike'a zdecydowały że zatrzymanie Mala jest konieczne i razem z Mike'em wciskają przycisk resetu. Pozbywając się swoich osobowości, Mike wchłonął wszystkie ich umiejętności, jak pokazano podczas ostatniego wyzwania gdzie Mike pokazuje zwinność Svetlany i siłę Vito. Chester thumb|left|220px|Mike staje się Chesterem, zrzędliwym staruszkiem. Chester to pierwsza alternatywna osobowość która się pojawiła. Chester jest zrzędliwym staruszkiem który się garbi, ma pomarszczoną twarz, jedno zamknięte oko, stale narzeka na dzisiejsza młodzież i nielubi syropu klonowego czego dowiadujemy się w Straszne Jedzenie. Zadebiutował on w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! gdy jego drużyna próbuje ściągnąć totem z drzewa. Chester pojawia się zawsze, gdy Mike jest sfrustrowany jak wtedy, gdy został uderzony łyżką w Lód, lód dziecino. Pojawia się także gdy Mike śpi jak to widać w Prawda albo laser rekina i Ahoj, załogo! W Uciekający model, Chester się pojawia i "pomaga" Annie Marii i Zoey umalować Jo, mówiąc że "wystarczy trochę różu" ale to kończy się oszpeceniem Jo. Gdy Jo odkrywa, co się stało, mocno się wkurzyła na Mike'a, i zaczęła w niego rzucać beczkami. W Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, Chester pojawił się dwa razy. Pierwszy raz gdy Mike uderzył się stopą w kamień a drugi raz podczas sprzeczki Zmutowanych Larw. Chester pojawił się ostatni raz w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy w Grand Chef Auto w pokoju zwierzeń kiedy Mike jest zakłopotany w swojej obecnej sytuacji z Zoey. Później, kiedy Mike został znokautowany, obudził się w swojej podświadomości gdzie spotyka Chestera i inne osobowości które go atakują by narzucić mu swoją wolę. Jednak gdy Mike w swojej głowie słyszy głos Zoey, zyskuje pewność siebie i zaczął w pełni kontrolować swoje osobowości. Chester powraca do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, pojawiając się z resztą osobowości kiedy Chris wprowadza Mike'a w Bohaterowie kontra Dranie. Pojawił się także w Zły lęk, gdzie on i inne osobowości rozmawiają we śnie Mike'a o powrocie Mala. Później jest widziany w podświadomości Mike'a gdzie gra w pokera z Vito i Svetlaną przed ostrzeżeniem ich przez Manitobe o powrocie Mala. thumb|right|220px|Mike spotyka Chestera którego Mal zmusił do sprzedawania deskorolek. Po tym incydencie, Mike nie jest w stanie przekształcić się w Chestera lub jakąkolwiek inną osobowość. W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, Mike został uwięziony w swojej podświadomości przez Mala. Spotyka tam Chestera który został zmuszony przez Mala do sprzedawania deskorolek i namawia go by mu pomógł w pokonaniu Mala, a także uwalnia go z łańcuchów. Wkrótce potem, Mal pojawia się na miejscu Mike'a który się uwolnił po usłyszeniu krzyku Zoey. Pojawienie się Mala przeraża Chestera i kiedy Mal znowu przejął kontrole nad Mike'em, Chester jest zdezorientowany tą sytuacją. Chester nadal towarzyszy Mike'owi w następnych odcinkach, gdzie uwalniają inne osobowości. W czasie podróży, drażni go Svetlana i jest pod wrażeniem kukiełkowego występu Vito. Zgodził się również z Manitobą, dlaczego to Mike ma ponownie przejąć kontrole. W Zrujnowany finał, Chester wraz z innymi osobowościami dociera do wieży Mala. Kiedy drzwi spadają na nich, Chester nie przyczynia się do zdjęcia z nich drzwi przez co został skarcony przez Mike'a. Informuje również Mike'a że przycisk resetu "resetuje mózgownice" czyli usuwa wszystkie inne osobowości z wyjątkiem Mike'a. Razem z innymi wciska przycisk resetu i zostaje wchłonięty przez Mike'a, dzięki temu udaje się mu pokonać Mala. Svetlana thumb|left|220px|Mike staje się Svetlaną, rosyjską mistrzynią gimnastyki. Svetlana to rosyjska gimnastyczka która zadebiutowała w Prawda albo laser rekina. Pojawia się przede wszystkim, gdy Mike musi pokonać zadania związanie z gimnastyką. Mówi ona z rosyjskim akcentem oraz mówi w trzeciej osobie, ma długie rzęsy, grube wargi, unikalne tęczówki oka i zgrabną figurę. Jeśli chodzi o postawę, jest ona najbardziej entuzjastyczną osobowością o opiekuńczej osobowości, co pokazała w Schwytani straceńcy gdzie próbowała uratować zawodników i stanęła w obronie Mike'a w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów. Jest również dumna i pewna siebie jeśli chodzi o jej umiejętności sportowe. Jest także jedyną żeńską osobowością Mike'a. W Straszne Jedzenie, okazuje się być wegetarianką. Svetlana pojawia się w Czołówce, gdzie wykonuje akrobatyczne sztuczki przed Zoey. Oficjalnie zadebiutowała w drugim wyzwaniu Prawda albo laser rekina, kiedy Mike zaczyna się denerwować, gdy ma wykonać wyzwanie, ale zmienia się w Svetlanę i z łatwością pokonuje tor przeszkód. Svetlana ponownie bierze udział w wyzwaniu w Lód, lód dziecino. Po wezwaniu przez Camerona, zostaje ona wystrzelona w stronę fortu Toksycznych Szczurów aby zdobyć ich flagę. Jednak rozbiła się o fort Szczurów, rozrywając sobie bluzkę i traci kontrolę na rzecz Vito. Mike na krótko zmienia się w Svetlane w celu uratowania Zoey i innych zawodników przed zmutowanym pająkiem w Schwytani straceńcy. W Ahoj, załogo! Svetlana przejmuje kontrolę nad Vito by pomóc drużynie Mike'a wygrać wyzwanie. Svetlana pojawia się w retrospekcji Camerona w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, gdzie zręcznie unika ataków zmutowanego chrząszcza. Później, pojawia się na bagnach, gdzie pomaga Mike'owi wspiąć się na drzewo. Svetlana przyznaje, że nie chce by to Mike był ich szefem w Grand Chef Auto. Razem z innymi osobowościami, atakuje Mike'a by narzucić mu swoją wolę. Mike jednak zdołał ją i inne osobowości pokonać i zyskał nad nimi kontrole. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, Svetlana się pojawiła gdy Chris wprowadził Mike'a i jego osobowości. Mike zmienia się w Svetlane we śnie, gdzie ta jest wyraźnie przerażona zbliżającym się powrotem Mala. Później widać jak gra w karty z Chesterem i Vito. Gdy Manitoba ostrzega ich że Mal powrócił, cała trójka jest przerażona a Svetlana nawet krzyczała. Mike próbuje się przekształcić w Svetlane ze względu na to że jej wdzięk i zwinność pomogą mu w wyzwaniu w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, ale ona nie reaguje. W tym czasie, Sierra, ujawniła że Svetlana jest jej ulubioną osobowością. W Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity, Mike i Chester spotykają Svetlane przykutą do skały i rzeźbiącą ryby w maśle z rozkazu Mala. Wyjaśniła że jeśli tego nie zrobi to przestanie istnieć. Wkrótce potem Mal wyzwala Svetlane w taki sposób że zyskuje jej zdolności gimnastyczne ale jednocześnie pozostaje sobą. Mike przerywa łańcuch i pozwala Svetlanie odzyskać kontrole. Po uwolnieniu, Svetlana dołączyła do Mike'a i Chestera w podróży do tajemniczej wieży w podświadomości Mike'a. Gdy Chester w czasie podróży, chce usiąść w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, Svetlana próbuje go zmotywować, aby szedł dalej, co tylko go irytuje. thumb|220px|right|Svetlana wyjaśnia, dlaczego właśnie to Mike powinien przejąć kontrole nad ciałem. Svetlana jest widoczna wspierać Mike'a w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów. Uważa również że sen Mike'a w którym całuje Zoey w deszczu jest bardzo romantyczny. Stanęła również w obronie Mike'a i przypomina o wszystkich dobrych stronach Mike'a gdy Chester, Manitoba i Vito zaczęli się kłócić o to kto powinien mieć prawo do kontroli. W Zrujnowany finał, Mike i jego cztery osobowości w końcu dotarli do wieży Mala. Tam znaleźli guzik resetu, który usuwa wszystkie osobowości z umysłu Mike'a. Svetlana razem z Manitobą i Vito namawia Mike'a by wcisnął guzik resetu by powstrzymać Mala. Mimo że wszystkie osobowości Mike'a przestają istnieć, ich umiejętność zostają przez niego wchłonięte. Vito thumb|220px|left|Mike zmienia się w Vito, włoskiego twardziela. Vito to włoski twardziel, który zadebiutował w Lód, lód dziecino. Jest on muskularny, zawsze chodzący bez bluzki twardziel ustawiający włosy na żel. Lubi podżegać konflikty, flirtować i pracować nad swoją opalenizną. Vito pojawia się zawsze, gdy Mike zdejmuje bluzkę. Vito posiada wielką siłę, ale niski iloraz inteligencji, aby było sprawiedliwie. Jest również dość leniwy i nie zrobi nic, chyba że odpowiednio się go zmotywuje. W Straszne Jedzenie, okazuje się być mięsożercą. Vito debiutuje w Lód, lód dziecino, gdy bluzka Mike'a zostaje zerwana po wylądowaniu jako Svetlana w forcie przeciwnej drużyny. Natychmiast pokazuje swoją twardą postawę i zadaje cios Scott'owi w celu zdobycia flagi Toksycznych Szczurów. Annie Marii natychmiast zaimponowała jego postawa. Vito następnie wciąga się w bójkę między Brick'iem i Scottem o flagę. Mike jest zaniepokojony pojawieniem się Vito, gdyż trudniej go kontrolować od Chestera i Svetlany. Vito pojawia się ponownie w Schwytani straceńcy. Gdy się pojawił, Anna Maria jest zachwycona, gdy go zobaczyła. W pokoju zwierzeń, Anna Maria uważa że Vito jest prawdziwy a Mike jest tylko maską którą zdejmuje gdy jest on sam na sam z nią. Większość czasu, Vito poświęca na całowaniu się z Anną Marią. Dzięki też jej motywacji, postanawia spróbować wygrać wyzwanie. Jednak zanim mógł to zrobić, krzyk Zoey pozwolił Mike'owi wrócić. Vito pojawia się też na krótko w Ahoj, załogo! Wziął udział w wyzwaniu, dopóki Svetlana nie przejęła kontroli. Podczas swojego pobytu, nadal flirtował z Anną Marią a także uderza Kła w nos, żeby pomóc drużynie w wyzwaniu. Kiedy Mike odmawia pomagać Scott'owi w Grand Chef Auto, Scott celowo zdejmuje mu bluzkę by wywołać Vito by ten pomógł mu wygrać wyzwanie. Scott obiecuje zaprowadzić go do Anny Marii jeśli ten go doholuje do ostatniego miejsca w wyzwaniu. Gdy Vito dotarł do Mt. Chrismore, Scott korzysta z sytuacji, i uderza go w głowę, łopatą pozbawiając go przytomności. W podświadomości Mike'a, Vito uświadamia Mike'a że znajdują się w jego głowie. Następnie razem z innymi osobowościami, walczy z Mike'em o kontrole, ale zostali przez niego pokonani. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, Vito się pojawił gdy Chris wprowadził Mike'a i jego osobowości. Pojawił się także w Zły lęk, gdzie on i inne osobowości panikują we śnie Mike'a o powrocie Mala. Jest później widziany grać w karty z Chesterem i Svetlaną i jest zaniepokojony, gdy Manitoba poinformował ich o tym że Mal wrócił. o tym wydarzeniu, Mike próbuje zmienić się w Vito w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, ale bezskutecznie. W Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, Mike, Chester i Svetlana natknęli się na Vito przykutego do skały na scenie. Jest on zmuszany do występów brzuchomówcy. Jednak gdy kukła którą trzymał, zaczęła działać z własnej woli, Vito mówi innym że to nie on. Kukła budzi się do życia i pokazuje że jest opętana przez Mala. Mike łapie ją i używa ją by przerwać łańcuch i uwolnić Vito, który dołączył do niego w podróży do tajemniczej wieży. Vito zgadza się również z Manitobą w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, dlaczego to Mike ma znowu przejąć kontrole, i zaczyna mieć wątpliwości czy powinien mu pomagać. Kiedy też Svetlana powiedziała że Mike jest lepszym tancerzem niż Vito ten próbował powiedzieć że to nieprawda ale po chwili zgodził się z nią. Manitoba_Smith_i_Vito.png|Vito jest obrażony przez Svetlane, nazywając Mike'a lepszym tancerzem od niego... S05E12_-_To_prawda,_jestem_kiepskim_tancerzem.png|...ale przyznaje że to prawda. Mike i jego osobowości w końcu dotarli do wieży Mala w Zrujnowany finał by pokonać Mala. Chociaż Mike niechętnie naciska przycisk resetu, Vito pociesza Mike'a o konieczności usunięcia wszystkich pięciu osobowości, i chętnie się poświęca by powstrzymać Mala. Mike jest bardzo wzruszony ich poświęceniem i razem z nimi naciska przycisk resetu, wchłaniając wszystkie ich umiejętności. Manitoba Smith thumb|220px|left|Mike zmienia się w Manitobe Smitha, australijskiego poszukiwacza przygód. Manitoba Smith jest poszukiwaczem przygód który zadebiutował w Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady. Jest on parodią fikcyjnego archeologa Indiany Jonesa, a jego akcent i maniery parodią ikony australijskiego filmu Krokodyla Dundee'a a także Steve'a Irwina z Łowcy Krokodyli. Pojawia się on tylko wtedy gdy Mike założy kapelusz, rodzaju fedory. Ma on australijski akcent i jest w stanie zidentyfikować nieznane rzeczy na ziemi po przez jej degustacje. Jest dość pewny siebie i zapewne najbardziej inteligentom osobowością wraz z Malem. Jest dość seksistowski, gdyż uważa że kobiety łatwo przestraszyć. Podobnie jak Vito, jest kobieciarzem. W Straszne Jedzenie, okazuje się że Manitoba nie je jedzenia zawierającego węglowodany. Manitoba Smith zadebiutował w Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, kiedy Mike zakłada kapelusz który znalazł w kopalni. Wtedy pojawia się Manitoba który przejmuje dowodzenie nad Zmutowanymi Larwami, oprowadzając ich po kopalni. Dezorientuje on Camerona i Zoey swoim australijskim akcentem i obraża Anne Marie i Zoey swoimi seksistowskimi komentarzami. Pojawia się po raz kolejny w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, kiedy Mike zakłada kapelusz. Zaczął wtedy chamsko podrywać Zoey. Wtedy Cameron wpycha Zoey do wody i zdejmuje kapelusz z głowy Mike'a. W Grand Chef Auto, Manitoba łapie Mike'a na lasso w jego podświadomości. Tam razem z innymi osobowościami, próbuje narzucić Mike'owi swoją wolę. Jednak Mike'owi udaje się pokonać Manitobę i pozostałe osobowości i zaczyna je kontrolować. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, Manitoba Smith pojawił się, gdy Chris wprowadza Mike'a i jego osobowości. W Zły lęk, Manitoba i inne osobowości panikują we śnie Mike'a na wiadomość o powrocie Mala. Podczas wyzwania, Cameron zdaje sobie sprawę, że umiejętności poszukiwawcze Manitoby Smithsa pomogą Bohaterskim Chomikom w wyzwaniu. Przez większość czasu, flirtował z Zoey i komplementował gust Mike'a co do dziewczyn. Manitoba przyłapuje również Scotta na próbie sabotażu Chomików. Następnie Scott przypadkowo uderza Manitobe w głowę swoją łopatą po tym jak przypadkowo aktywował pułapkę. Po utracie przytomności, Manitoba trafia z powrotem do podświadomości Mike'a, gdzie wyczuwa powrót Mala i ostrzega inne osobowości. Mike później próbuje przywołać Manitobe, kiedy się obudził, ale on nie odpowiedział. thumb|220px|right|Manitoba Smith jest ostatnią osobowością, uwolnioną przez Mike'a. Grupa Mike'a, Chestera, Svetlany i Vito znajduje Manitobe który z rozkazu Mala, niszczy sny Mike'a w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów. Manitoba początkowo nie chciał pomóc Mike'owi i pyta się dlaczego inne osobowości powinny mu pomagać ponieważ tylko jedna osobowość przejmie kontrole nad ciałem. Manitoba bardziej się orientuje w obecnej sytuacji, niż inne osobowości, gdyż wiedział że prawo jazdy Mala jest iluzją i o tyn że wszystkie osobowości są w więzieniu stworzonym przez Mala. W Zrujnowany finał, Mike i jego cztery osobowości w końcu dotarli do wieży Mala. Wchodząc po schodach, aż do samego szczytu, znaleźli przycisk resetu, który usuwa wszystkie osobowości, w tym Mala. Manitoba, Svetlana i Vito przekonują Mike'a by nacisnął przycisk i pokonał Mala. Jednak wszystkie osobowości Mike'a przestają istnieć, a ich umiejętności zostają wchłonięte przez Mike'a Mal thumb|220px|left|Mal po raz pierwszy, przejmuje kontrole nad Mike'em. Mal, lub znany wśród innych osobowości jako Ten Nikczemny, (ang. The Malevolent One) jest ukrytą osobowością zamkniętą w umyśle Mike'a, który jest głównym antagonistą Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Przed programem, został umieszczony w zakładzie poprawczym razem z Duncanem gdzie był najbardziej niebezpiecznym więźniem. W pewnym momencie po poprawczaku, Mike był w stanie przejąć kontrole nad Malem, który został zapieczętowany w jego umyśle. Głos Mike'a zmienia się drastycznie, kiedy staje się Malem, stając się bardziej głębszy i mroczny. Ma również ciemne powieki a włosy zasłaniają lewe oko. Mal oficjalnie przejął kontrole nad ciałem Mike'a w Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, a przed tym, pojawiał się z własnej woli, co czyni go najbardziej spontaniczną osobowością. Kiedy Mal się obudził, Mike traci możliwość przemienienia się w którąkolwiek z pozostałych osobowości. Mal wykazał się dużą inteligencją i siłą fizyczną, nawet pokonał nieprzewidywalną i szaloną Izzy w meczu bokserskim w Frajerskie Uderzenia. Doskonale potrafi naśladować Mike'a i potrafi zauważyć czy ludzie mu ufają, czy też nie. Jest również bardzo impulsywny i chaotyczny. Wszystko robi lekkomyślnie i nie planuje swoich kolejnych ruchów. Co więcej, Mal wykazuje wielką radość w popełnianiu złych rzeczy. Nawet Duncan przyznał że Mal pakuje się w kłopoty, tylko dla zabawy. Staje się też mocno sfrustrowany gdy coś pójdzie nie mojego myśli. Potrafi się jednak kontrolować, gdyż potrafi się ukrywać przez cały sezon. Jest egoistą a także jest przekonany że Mike nie ma szans odzyskać kontroli. Za każdym razem gdy Mal zrobi coś złośliwego, jest z siebie zadowolony i gwiżdże melodie "W grocie Króla Gór". Powrót Mala został zapowiedziany w Zły lęk, przez inne osobowości które są tym faktem przerażeni. Scott przypadkowo uderzył Mike'a w głowę łopatą. Manitoba który był wyzwolony, został zmuszony do powrotu do podświadomości gdzie ostrzegł pozostałe osobowości o tym że Mal wrócił. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Mal pojawił się po raz pierwszy gdzie mówi "jeden po drugim, wszyscy odpadną". Przez kilka odcinków, Mal przejął kontrole nad ciałem Mike'a i zniszczył kilka rzeczy zawodników. Sieje również spustoszenie wśród Bohaterskich Chomików w Księżycowy Obłęd, gdzie jest chwilowo uwolniony dzięki błękitnej pełni księżyca. Po przebudzeniu Mala, Mike traci kontakt z pozostałymi osobowościami, które Mal uwięził w podświadomości Mike'a. Mike szybko sobie zdał sprawę, że coś jest nie tak, ale kontynuuje swój udział w programie, mając nadzieje że problem sam się rozwiąże. Mike wnioskuje, że poprzednie uderzenie w głowę, jest przyczyną jego problemów. Zatem zrzucił głaz na swoją głowę w Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, w celu zresetowania swojej głowy. To usatysfakcjonowało Mala, który dzięki temu, całkowicie przejął kontrole nad ciałem, a Mike'a przykuwa do głazu wewnątrz jego umysłu. Mal układa włosy na fryzurę Mike'a pokazując, że zamierza podręczyć zawodników jak w Księżycowy Obłęd. Kiedy Mal dobrowolnie zgadza się do wygnania na Wyspę Kości gwiżdżę melodyjkę "W grocie Króla Gór". Wtedy Duncan przypomina sobie skąd zna Mala. Opisuje go jako jednego z zatrzymanych w zakładzie w poprawczym w którym odsiadywał wyrok. Mal w końcu pokazuje się Mike'owi w Frajerskie Uderzenia, poprzez lustro w podświadomości. Mike jest zaskoczony, jego widokiem. Uważał że się go pozbył po odsiadce w poprawczaku. Mal jednak mu mówi że się tylko zaczaił by zregenerować siły by później w odpowiednim momencie uderzyć. W wyzwaniu, Mal brutalnie pobił Izzy gdyż ta była w stanie skontaktować się z Mike'em w jego podświadomości, więc nie mógł dopuścić wyjawienia jego sekretu. thumb|220px|right|Mal niechętnie ratuje Zoey by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń w [[Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów.]] Mal zaczyna wprowadzać swoje plany w życie w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów. Sabotuje on łodzie pozostałych zawodników, a sam bierze dla siebie Łódź Przegranych. W pewnym momencie, Zoey celowo naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo, aby udowodnić, że Mike jest sobą. Słysząc krzyk Zoey, Mike odzyskuje kontrolę, ale na krótko gdyż Mal szybko mu ją odbiera. Mal też postanawia, ale niechętnie, uratować Zoey przed piraniami, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Zawarł również dwa sojusze w tym odcinku: jeden z Cameronem i Zoey, a drugi z Alejandro. Podmienił również głosy na ceremonii eliminacji, by wyeliminować Camerona, ale bezskutecznie, gdyż wcześniej Duncan został wyeliminowany. Mal karmi Camerona kłamstwami przez cały odcinek Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka, i przekonuje go by pocałował Courtney by rozbić jej nowy związek z Scottem. Zanim Cameron został spłukany w Muszli Wstydu po jego eliminacji z powodu poważnych obrażeń, Mal podchodzi do niego i ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Powiedział mu także o próbie zabicia go w kopalni. Mal postanawia pozbyć się Alejandro w Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity, z powodu tego, że Alejandro wie o jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Alejandro natomiast próbuje ostrzec innych zawodników o Malu, ale ten zapobiega z każdą jego próbą. Ponadto obraca wszystkich przeciwko Alejandro, obarczając go winą za upadek Camerona w poprzednim odcinku. Pokazał też, że dopóki więzi inne osobowości przykute łańcuchem, może korzystać z ich zdolności. Jest w stanie zmienić się w Svetlane, pozostając jednocześnie sobą, dopóki Mike nie uwolnił jej z łańcucha. Udało mu się także wyeliminować Alejandro. Później został zabrany przez Zoey do Hotelu Spa McLeana, w podziękowaniu za to, że pomógł jej wygrać. Alejandro uprzednio wyjawił mu że, schował płytę DVD z obciążającymi go dowodami gdzieś w hotelu, co daje Mal'owi dużo czasu na odnalezienie jej zanim ktoś inny to zrobi i odkryje jego tożsamość. Mal zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę z tego że Zoey zaczyna coś podejrzewać i że traci jej zaufanie w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy. To z połączeniem faktu że Mike chodzi po "ich" głowie sprawia, że cały jego plan się wali. Mal wysyła także ostrzeżenie Mike'owi i jego osobowościom przez kukłę brzuchomówcy Vito, że nigdy go nie pokonają. Mike jednak się tym nie wzruszył i użył kukły do rozbicia łańcucha, który więził Vito. W prawdziwym świecie, Mal w jakiś sposób, zabrał Courtney jej szczegółowy plan dotarcia do finału, i zdradzenia swoich przyjaciół. Pokazał go wszystkim przez co Courtney straciła zaufanie Gwen i Scotta, a Zoey nie chce wchodzić z nią w żadne układy. Mal jest bardziej zdeterminowany niż kiedykolwiek, aby wygrać wyzwanie, by móc ponownie wrócić do hotelu, i kontynuować poszukiwania płyty DVD z obciążającymi go dowodami. Nie wygrał, ale ku jego satysfakcji, Zoey znowu wygrywa wyzwanie. Miał nadzieję, że ta zabierze go do hotelu, ale Chris z nieokreślonych powodów, zabrania jej zabierania że sobą kogokolwiek. thumb|220px|left|Mike pokonuje Mala, raz na zawsze. Mal jest niezadowolony z wyzwania jakie mu przydzielono w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, więc większość swojego czasu poświęca na sabotowaniu Gwen i Scotta. Jego wysiłki skutkują tym, że Gwen została zdyskwalifikowana przez Chrisa, a Scott został wyeliminowany przez Zoey, która w nagrodę za to, że wygrała wyzwanie, może wyeliminować jedną osobę. Dzięki temu, Mal i Zoey zostają finalistami sezonu. Mal jednak domyślił się, że Zoey wie, że nie jest Mike'em gdy ta zostaje ostrzeżona przez Scotta, gdy ten wchodzi do Muszli Wstydu. Ale w Zrujnowany finał, Mal nie chce ukazywać się Zoey gdyż nie ma pewności, że ta faktycznie o nim wie. Gdy już miał pewność, przestał się ukrywać i powiedział Zoey, że Mike już nigdy nie wróci. Mal wylosował Alejandro i Heather jako swoich pomocników w finale. Jest jednak świadomy ich chęci zdobycia miliona i grozi im w pokoju zwierzeń, że jeśli spróbują mu ukraść milion dolarów, to ich zakopie żywcem. Mal próbuje wrzucić Heather do chemikaliów, żeby zmusić Alejandro do pomocy. W pewnym momencie, Mal używa drążka pogo, by dostać się na kolejną fosę, gdzie rzuca się na Zoey wrzucając ją do wody, aby ją utopić. Kiedy próbował to zrobić, został wciągnięty do umysłu Mike'a, gdzie go spotkał. Jest również zaskoczony, że jego wieża zniknęła, dzięki Mike'owi i jego osobowościom, którzy nacisnęli guzik resetu, eliminując wszystkie jego osobowości z umysłu. Słysząc to, Mal rzuca się na Mike'a, który bez większego wysiłku go obezwładnił. Kiedy zaczął znikać, błaga Mike'a by tego nie robił mówiąc, że "nikt mu nie podskoczy, jeśli zostanie z nim" i dodaje, że jest częścią jego. Mike jednak się od niego odwraca i po prostu stwierdza, że jest tą częścią której już nie potrzebuje. Na koniec, Mal krzyczy że "Teraz ja tu rządzę. Ja!" i znika na dobre. Podświadomość Mike'a thumb|220px|right|Wieża Mala umieszczona głęboko w podświadomości Mike'a. Podświadomość Mike'a (ang. Mike's subconscious) to obszar wewnątrz głowy Mike'a zamieszkany przez jego osobowości. Pozostają one tam przez cały czas, chyba, że są wyzwalane. Podczas zmiany osobowości, sam Mike prawdopodobnie przebywa w podświadomości do czasu powrotu do rzeczywistości. Chociaż jest ona przedstawiona jako pusta przestrzeń, w Zły lęk, Chester, Svetlana i Vito są widziani, jak grają w karty, w czymś co przypomina pokój. Sugeruje to, że istnieją różne obiekty, stworzone przez osobowości. W pokoju w Zły lęk, widać duży portret Mike'a który się spalił, ujawniając sylwetkę Mala, kiedy ten powrócił. Podświadomość jest pierwszy raz widziana w Grand Chef Auto, po tym jak Scott uderzył Vito w głowę, Mike obudził się w swoim umyśle. Początkowo nie wiedział gdzie jest. Dopiero Chester i Vito uświadamiają mu to, przed tym jak razem z Manitobą Smithsem i Svetlaną atakują Mike'a, by zyskać kontrolę. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Mike razem z osobowościami został uwięziony w podświadomości przez Mala i są zmuszeni wykonywać dziwne zadania. Mike jako pierwszy się uwalnia i wyrusza w podróż, by uwolnić resztę i pokonać Mala. W wieży Mala, Mike, Chester, Manitoba, Svetlana i Vito naciskają przycisk resetu, który usuwa wszystkie pięć osobowości i daje Mike'owi wszystkie ich umiejętności. Ciekawostki *Większość osobowości Mike'a ma swoje motywy muzyczne: **Svetlana: Podbudowująca piosenka używana również przy Owenie. **Vito: Twarda rockowa nuta używana również przy Duncanie. **Manitoba Smith: Plemienna piosenka z udziałem didgeridoo i sprężystego układu muzycznego używany później w taśmie przesłuchań Jasmine. **Mal: W grocie Króla Gór, piosenka stosowana zawsze gdy zrobi coś złego. Używana także przy Maxie w Trzy strefy i niemowlę. *Nazwa Manitoba wynika z kanadyjskiej prowincji w odniesieniu do podobieństwa Manitoby do Indiany Jonesa. *Według "Total Drama Panel at Fan Expo 2011", Svetlana miała być pierwotnie szwedką, Vito miał się nazywać Vince a Manitoba Smith miał się nazywać Manitoba Mike. *Podczas snu, osobowości Mike'a pokazują się z własnej woli, bez użycia swoich wyzwalaczy. **Co ciekawe, jest to tylko do debiutu każdej osobowości. *Trzy osobowości Mike'a zostały wspomniane w jego taśmie przesłuchań: **"Zwinny i pełen gracji" - Svetlana. **"Twardy i waleczny" - Vito. **"Silnie rozwinięty instynkt przetrwania" - Manitoba Smith. *Słowo Mal po francusku oznacza zło, co nawiązuje do jego osobowości. *W Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity, Mal wiedział co znaczy po hiszpańsku nazwisko Alejandro. Może to sugerować że Mal zna hiszpański. *Chester i Mal to jedyne osobowości Mike'a które skorzystały z pokoju zwierzeń. *Podczas wywiadu, Cory Doran, oryginalny aktor głosowy Mike'a, przyznaje że Vito jest jego ulubioną osobowością. Powiedział: "Myślę że Vito jest moją ulubioną osobowością tylko ze względu na trójkąt miłosny, w który zaangażował Mike'a. To dało Mike'owi twardą postawę w próbie zdobycia Zoey, co było zabawne". **Co ciekawe, wspomniał również, że gdyby stworzono piątą osobowość, byłby to "całkowicie szalony facet" który byłby "uzależniony od chaosu". To była zapowiedź Mala. *Svetlana opisuje Mike'a jako sprawniejszego od niej, bardziej hojnego od Chestera, mniej egoistycznego od Manitoby Smitha i lepszego tancerza niż Vito. *Jak wszyscy antagoniści, Mal także otrzymał karę za swoje działania przez cały sezon. Został on (wraz z pozostałymi osobowościami) całkowicie wchłonięty przez Mike'a. Ten zyskał również wszystkie ich umiejętności. Nie wiadomo jednak czy umiejętności Mala zostały przez niego wchłonięte. *Manitoba Smith dzieli wiele podobieństw z Jasmine: **Oboje noszą kapelusz fedora. **Oboje są ekspertami survivalu pustynnego. **Oboje mają dość autorytatywną osobowość. **Oboje są odniesieni do Indiana Jonesa. **Oboje są inspirowani do członków rodziny Irwin: Manitoba do Steve'a, a Jasmine do jego córki, Bindi. **Na taśmie przesłuchań Jasmine, słychać muzyczny motyw Manitoby. *Ilekroć gdy Mike staje się Vito lub inną osobowością gdy jest bez bluzki, jego naszyjnik ze złotym zębem rekina czasami znika. *Na obrazku produkcyjnym Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Wyspy, widać że Mike miał mieć pierwotnie tylko trzy osobowości. Choć widać, że jedna z nich ma przymrużone oko, co prawdopodobnie oznacza, że Chester miał być jedną z nich. Galeria |-| Ogólne = Mike_As_Chester.png|Mike jako Chester. Mike_as_svetlana.png|Mike jako Svetlana. Mike_As_Vito.png|Mike jako Vito. Mike_As_Manitoba.png|Mike jako Manitoba Smith. Mal_transparent.png|Mike jako Mal. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = Svetlana_i_Zoey.png|Svetlana w czołówce. S04E01_-_Mój_pierwszy_wodospad.png|Chester płynie na totemie z Zmutowanymi Larwami. Cameron_i_Svetlana.PNG|Mike staje się Svetlaną, rosyjską gimnastyczką. S04E03_-_Svetlana_wystrzelona.png|Jo wystrzeliwuje Svetlane, by ta zdobyła flagę Toksycznych Szczurów. S04E03_-_Leci_Svetlana.png|Svetlana leci w powietrzu. S04E04_-_Vito.png|Mike staje się Vito, twardzielem który uwiódł Anne Marie. Pierwszy_całunek_Anny_Mari_i_Vito.png|Vito całuje się z Anną Marią. S04E04_-_Svetlana_na_ratunek.png|Svetlana idzie na ratunek, pozostałym zawodnikom. S04E05_-_Svetlana_przez_sen.png|Svetlana ćwiczy podczas snu... S04E05_-_Vito_przez_sen.png|...czym irytuje Vito. S04E05_-_Chester_przez_sen.png|Chester jest wszystkim zirytowany. MikeasVitoRevengeoftheIsland.png|Vito pojawia się ponownie, gdy koszula Mike'a do pływania zostaje zdarta. S04E05_-_Vito_vs_Kieł.png|Vito uderza Kła w nos. Anna_Maria,_Cameron_i_Svetlana.png|Svetlana podczas wyzwania na nartach. S04E05_-_Skok_Svetlany.png|Svetlana skacze wysoko w powietrze... S04E05_-_Dzwon.png|... i zdobywa punkt dla Zmutowanych Larw. Chester_maluje_Jo.png|Chester maluje Jo. S04E07_-_Kapelusz_Manitoby.png|Mike zakłada kapelusz... Newpersonality.PNG|...i staje się Manitobą Smithem. S04E07_-_Degustator_Manitoba.png|Manitoba degustuje ziemie. S04E08_-_Witaj_piękna.png|Manitoba podrywa Zoey... Cameron_popych_Zoey.png|...którą Cameron wpycha do wody. S04E08_-_Mike_pod_prysznicem.png|Vito pod prysznicem. S04E08_-_Svetlana_i_chrząszcz.png|Svetlna robi uniki przed atakami zmutowanego chrząszcza. S04E08_-_Chester_i_kamienie.png|Chester jest sfrustowany, gdy uderzył się stopą w kamień. S04E09_-_Chester_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Chester ma wątpliwości, czy Zoey zaakceptuje prawdę o Mike'u. Ej_wiesz_gdzie_jest_Anna_Maria.png|Vito pomaga Scott'owi bo ten mówi mu że wie gdzie jest Anna Maria. S04E09_-_Vito_i_Chester_w_podświadomości.png|Chester i Vito uświadamiają Mike'a że znajdują się w jego podświadomości. S04E09_-_Svetlana_w_podświadomości.png|Svetlana mówi Mike'owi, że nadszedł czas by pokazać mu kto tu rządzi. S04E09_-_Mike_złapany_na_lasso.png|Manitoba łapie Mike'a na lasso... S04E09_-_Manitoba_Smith_w_podświadomości.png|...i zgadza się z Svetlaną. S04E09_Osobowości_próbują_pokonać_Mike'a.png|Wszystkie osobowości atakują Mike'a. S04E09_-_Cios_Mike'a_w_Vito.png|Mike uderza Vito od tyłu. Pokonane_osobowości.png|Mike pokonuje swoje osobowości. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = MikeasChesterFallofHelicopter.png|Mike jest wprowadzony z Chesterem... MikeasSvetlanaFallofHelicopter.png|...Svetlaną... MikeasVitoFallofHelicopter.png|...Vito... MikeasManitobaSmithFallofHelicopter.png|...i Manitobą Smithem. S05E02_-_Cameron_wywołuje_Manitobe_Smitha.png|Cameron przywołuje Manitobę Smitha by pomógł im w wyzwaniu... S05E02_-_Pierwsza_część.jpg|...i szybko okazuje się korzystny dla drużyny Mike'a. S05E02_Manithoba_i_Zoey.jpg|Manitoba flirtuje z Zoey. S05E02_-_Co_tu_knujesz_amigo.png|Manitoba przyłapuje Scotta na oszustwie. MikeasManitobaSmithTasteSand.png|Manitoba degustuje piasek. Manitoba_grozi_Scottowi.jpg|Manitoba grozi Scott'owi za próbę sabotażu Bohaterskich Chomików. S05E02_-_Nieprzytomny_Mike.png|Manitoba traci przytomność po uderzeniu łopatą w głowę przez Scotta. S05E02_-_Osobowści_grają_w_karty.png|Osobowości Mike'a (z wyjątkiem Manitoby Smitha) grają w karty. S05E02_-_Osobowości_i_Manitoba_Smith.png|Manitoba ostrzega osobowości, że Mal powrócił. S05E02_-_Mal_powraca.png|Osobowości Mike'a boją się powrotu Mala. s05E02_-_Ten_nikczemny.png|"Ten nikczemny" budzi się w umyśle Mike'a. S05E03_Mal_niszczyciel.png|Mal niszczy konsole Sama. MikeasMalAllStarsConfessional.png|Mal w pokoju zwierzeń. S05E04_-_Mal.png|Mal niszczy smartfona Sierry. S05E04_-_Wprowadżmy_zamieszanie.png|"Wprowadźmy zamieszanie." - Mal S05E05_-_Zła_osobowość_Mike'a.png|"Niebieski księżyc w pełni. Co za przypadek." - Mal S05E05_-_Wszyscy_mnie_kochają.png|Mal udający Mike'a. S05E05_-_Wprowadżmy_mały_chaos.png|Mal przekonuje agresywnego ptaka by pomógł mu siać spustoszenie. S05E05_Niedźwiedź_mnie_zaatakował.png|Mal zachowuje się jak Mike, i kłamie by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. S05E05_-_Mal_ma_plan.png|Mal przygotowuje się do wprowadzenia swoich planów w życie. S05E06_-_Mike_rzcua_na_siebie_głaz.png|Mal rzuca głaz na swoją głowę by się wyleczyć... S05E06_-_Mal_uwolniony.png|...przez co Mal całkowicie przejmuje nad nim kontrole. S05E06_-_W_grocie_króla_gór.png|Mal gwiżdżę swoją melodyjkę. S05E06_-_Mal_płynie_na_Wyspę_Kości.png|Mal dobrowolnie płynie na Wyspę Kości. Mal_i_Szef.png|Mal celowo staje na dłoni Szefa. S05E07_-_Mal_i_Mike.png|Mal pokazuje się Mike'owi. S05E07_-_Ja_się_tylko_ukrywałem_Mike.png|"Ja się dopiero rozkręcam." - Mal S05E07_Kręcenia_Mala.png|Mal kręci kołem. S05E07_-_Zaskoczony.png|Mal jest zaskoczony że Izzy wie o jego tajemnicy. S05E07_Mal_walczy_z_Izzy.JPG|"Mike" pokonuje Izzy. S05E08_-_Mike_znajduje_Chestera.png|Chester jest zmuszany przez Mala do sprzedawania deskorolek. S05E08_-_Uwolniony_Chester.png|Mike uwalnia Chestera z łańcuchów Mala. S05E08_-_Mal_niszczy_łodzie.png|Mal niszczy łodzie zawodników. S05E08_-_Zoey_jest_w_niebezpieczeństwie.png|Mike słyszy krzyk Zoey w swoim umyśle. S05E08_-_Wróciłem_do_umysłu.png|Mal wraca do podświadomości. S05E08_-_Mal_odzyskuje_kontrole.png|Mal wymusza kontrole nad Mike'em. S05E08_-_Co_się_tutaj_dzieje.png|"Nie wiem co tu się dzieje." - Chester AllianceMikeAlejandroAllStars.png|Mal sprzymierza się z Alejandro... S05E08_Sojusz_Mal_i_Al.png|...i zawiera z nim sojusz. S05E08_-_Mal_w_płomieniach.png|"Z takim przyjacielem, komu potrzebny wróg." - Mal Mal_pokazuje_że_to_on_zmienił_głosy.png|Mal ujawnia że sfałszował głosy przeciwko Cameron'owi. S05E09_-_Koniec_głąba.png|Mal zamierza pozbyć się Camerona. S05E09_-_Papa_głąbie.png|Mla ujawnia się Cameron'owi po jego eliminacji. MikeasChesterAllStarsMikesBrain.png|Chester jest zmęczony i zastanawia się dlaczego postanowił iść z Mike'em. S05E10_-_Mike_znajduje_Svetlane.png|Mike i Chester znajdują Svetlanę... S05E10_-_Mal_słyszy.png|... która ich ostrzega, że Mal ich podsłuchuje. S05E10_-_Alejandro_i_Mal.png|Mal ostrzega Alejandro by z nim nie zadzierał. S05E10_-_Mam_obciążające_go_dowody_Mal.png|Alejandro grozi Mal'owi... S05E10_-_Siła_Mala.png|...zanim poczuł na własnej skórze, jaki on jest silny. S05E10_-_Alejandro_oświadcza_się_Mike'owi_przy_Zoey.png|Mal mówi Zoey że pomagał Alejandro wstać. S05E10_Mike_i_Zoey_w_wyzwaniu.png|Mal i Zoey ratują się nawzajem w wyzwaniu. S05E10_-_Zło_w_Malu.png|Mal stale powstrzymuje Alejandro który próbuje ostrzec zawodników przed nim. S05E10_-_Zła_Svetlana.png|Mal przejmuje kontrole nad Svetlaną. S05E10_-_Obroty_Alejandro.png|Mal wykorzystuje siłę Svetlany na Alejandro. S05E10_-_Łańcuch.jpg|Svetlana mówi że łańcuch wiąże ją z Malem. S05E10_-_Nowy_członek_drużyny_Mike'a.jpg|Svetlana postanawia pomóc Mike'owi w potrzymaniu Mala, a Chester zjada masło. S05E10_-_Upadek_Mala.png|Mal traci kontrole nad Svetlaną i upada. S05E10_-_Atak_żółwi.png|Mal zaatakowany przez żółwie. S05E10_-_Wściekły_Mal.png|Mal jest wściekły że Mike ingeruje w jego plany. Mal_kopie_Ala.png|Mal kopie Alejandro. S05E10_-_Atak_Mala_na_Alejandro.png|Mal skacze na Alejandro. S05E10_-_Oni_spadają.png|Mal i Alejandro spadają do jeziora. S05E10_-_Mal_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.jpg|Mal obiecuje pozbyć się Mike'a z jego głowy. Plan_eliminacji_Courtney.png|Mal pokazuje wszystkim plan Courtney w dotarciu do finału. S05E11_-_Chester_i_Svetlana.png|Chester jest zirytowany, entuzjastyczną postawą Svetlany. S05E11_-_Svetlana.png|Svetlana pokazuje Chesterowi język. S05E11_-_Vito_w_teatrze.png|Mike, Chester i Svetlana znajdują Vito który jest zmuszany przez Mala do występów jako brzuchomówca. S05E11_-_Kukiełka_Mala.png|Kukła Mala ożywa. S05E11_-_Śmierć_kukiełki.png|Mike używa kukiełki by uwolnić Vito. S05E11_-_Śmiech_Mala.png|Mal śmieje się z niedożywionych stażystów. Coś_ty_zrobił_z_sosem_czekoladowym.png|Mal spala sos czekoladowy. S05E12_-_Wieża_Mala_jest_blisko.png|Mike i jego osobowości zbliżają się do wieży Mala. S05E12_-_Grupa_Mike'a.png|Mike i jego osobowości gadają o Malu. S05E12_Sen_Mike_o_Zoey.png|Romantyczny sen Mike'a o tym jak całuje Zoey w deszczu. S05E12_-_Jaki_Mike_jest_romantyczny.png|Svetlana uważa że sen Mike'a jest romantyczny. S05E12_-_Manitoba_pali_sny.png|Manitoba Smith pali sny Mike'a z rozkazu Mala. S05E12_-_Prawo_jazdy_Mala.png|Mike odkrywa, że Mal jest oryginalną osobowością. S05E12_-_Żółw_Mala.png|Mal zastrasza żółwia który go ugryzł w dłoń. S05E12_Mal_z_kijem.png|Mal przygotowuje się do uderzenia Gwen, kijem... S05E12_-_Miłej_śmierci.png|...ale później się decyduje, zwalić na nią gruzy, starego domu Chrisa. Mal_zdradza_Scotta.png|Mal przecina linę, trzymającą Scotta. S05E12_-_Fałszywe_prawo_jazdy.png|Mike dowiaduje się że prawo jazdy Mala jest fałszywe. Mal.png|Mal trzyma bazookę na pulpety Szefa Hatcheta. S05E13_-_Rekacja_na_finałowe_wyzwanie.png|Reakcja Mala na finałowe wyzwanie. S05E13_-_Mal_vs_Gwen.png|Gwen próbuje uderzyć Mala, ale bezskutecznie. S05E13_-_Mal_na_drążku_pogo.png|Mal używa drążka pogo by przedostać się do kolejnej fosy. S05E13_-_Guzik_resetu.png|Mike i jego osobowości wreszcie dotarli do guzika resetu. Mal_i_Mike.png|Mike i Mal spotykają się po raz ostatni. Zobacz także Kategoria:Artykuły postaci Kategoria:Postacie